


Shuffle

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Romance, and we still love him, but what else is new, smooth, youngk is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: cards (and other tricks)





	Shuffle

“Pick one.”

Glancing up from his phone, he tilts his head back on the arm of the couch to stare up at you and follows the spread of your smile to the spread of playing cards fanned between your hands.

The angle from which he is looking up at you seems like it should be uncomfortable and it makes his amused expression more lopsided than usual. Any lesser woman would’ve been distracted by the way his long neck is exposed like this and how the shadows make the veins and adam’s apple more pronounced, but you’re too familiar with him for that.

Making a mock sigh of exasperation, he sits up and moves aside to make room for you next to him, still not breaking his gaze from your face.

“Pick one,” you repeat, extending your hands towards him for emphasis. “Look at it and remember it, then put it back.”

He hums as he unrolls the sleeves down back to his wrists. Then he drags a long guitarist finger across the staircase of cards before picking one close to your right. A lock of his newly-dyed silver hair curls onto his proud nose and catches the soft afternoon light when he lets out a soft chuckle before returning it back to the deck.

“What?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

“The card,” he says. He shrugs and settles back against the back of the couch, flashing that signature grin that is equal parts indulgent and mischievous. “Just a bit ironic.”

Rolling your eyes, you set the cards down in four categories, just as the card magic book had taught you. You can feel his gaze soften as you follow the steps, one by one, by one, by…

You raise a King of Spades. “Is this it?”

“No.”

Startled, you blink. “What? Wait, I thought I did it right… I should’ve —” The rest of the words are lost on his lips suddenly pressed against yours. He tastes like ginger tea and spearmint gum.

You’re slightly lost and disoriented by this, but you kiss him back and let out a small whine of protest when he pulls back.

“Because,” he murmurs, his mouth barely moving with each word. “It’s been here the whole time.”

Slipping another finger underneath your chin, he tilts your head back to meet his now-intense gaze. It’s the kind of look he makes when he’s practicing music and is caught in the element of the moment, and it always makes something catch in your chest.

Then it starts at the bend of his lip — that smirk that extends up to the corners of his eye, then down to the edges of his face. The pad of his thumb slips against your bottom lip and you subconsciously open your mouth at the touch.

Then he presses his explanation against your cheek and you can’t help but laugh.

“My Queen of Hearts.”

(Even when you find out that he had hidden the actual card up his sleeve the whole time, earning him a Joker chucked at him, you still forgive him. After all, even with all the shufflings the world and universe has gone through from beginnings to now, you still end up with him.

And there has never been any tricks.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/161517520461)


End file.
